


Hermes and Nike

by ericsonclan



Series: Olympus Has Fallen [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Nike and Hermes meet upon the aftermath of a battlefield, each occupied with their respective tasks.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Olympus Has Fallen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740499
Kudos: 5





	1. On The Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a Greek Gods AU I've been working on. For the purposes of immersion I've kept the gods' names for the characters rather than their regular names. So for reference:
> 
> Louis is Hermes.  
> Clementine is Nike.
> 
> Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy it!

He had heard of her before: Nike, the goddess of victory. It was said that she rode a flying chariot above the throes of battle, leading the chosen ones to their destiny while all foes in her path fell at her command. She was certainly magnificent. Her dark ringlets formed a sort of halo for her head against the setting sun. Her gown, a deep burnished red, was soaked in blood along its hem, the offerings of war. Dark brown wings lay folded against her back as she wandered amongst the dead on the abandoned battlefield. She did not look like someone who relished the thrill of war. Rather she looked rather thoughtful, perhaps even sad.

Hermes paused in his task, watching her quietly. Their paths rarely crossed. He had many duties: messenger to the gods, patron of travelers and thieves, guide to the underworld for the fallen. In cases like these where the dead were so numerous, he often found himself working alone, the other gods having left once the excitement of the battle had abated. Lately though, he had noticed a figure in the distance, walking amongst the ruin. This was the closest she had ever been, the first time he felt he could approach her without the interaction seeming out of place. As she drew nearer, blind to the world in the haze of her own thoughts, he softly cleared his throat.

“Greetings,”

She looked up in surprise, silent.

“Am I correct in thinking you’re Nike?”

She nodded . “I am,”

“I'm Hermes,”

“I know your name,”

He wasn’t sure how to take her tone. It wasn’t harsh – if anything it seemed indifferent. But her eyes remained on him. He would keep going then. “May I ask what you’re doing here? The battle finished long ago,”

“It’s true. I felt I should stay though. Bear witness to what I’ve had a hand in,”

“Not often that I come across a god who concerns themselves with the matters of men,”

Nike shook her head. “I don’t know that I do. Every battle, every struggle of humanity is the same: a winner and a loser. You’d think that would be enough meaning in itself. But the results all bleed together in my mind. Those who fell today will soon be replaced only for more to fall the next time men choose to cross swords. It all seems so meaningless at times. I don’t know why they continue,”

“We gods are the same in many ways. Always fighting, never making any progress. Before us it was the Titans and before them…” Hermes shrugged. “I find it best not to dwell on things beyond my understanding,”

Nike gave a soft chuckle. “A god admitting his own shortcomings? Having peace with them? You’re not what I’d have expected from one of Olympus’ elite,”  
Hermes grinned. “I pride myself in being full of surprises,”

“And what brings you here? Do you have a message to deliver?”

“Tragically, I’m not here to visit with you. My duties lie with the dead,” He turned to kneel before a nearby soldier, placing a hand gently upon his forehead. The man’s spirit emerged silently, pale and ephemeral. It looked lost, gazing slowly round the battlefield in confusion as it rose above its corporeal shell. “You fought bravely, my friend,” Hermes said, placing a hand on the spirit’s shoulder. “Now it is time for the next step in your journey,” He extended his other hand, pointing toward the horizon. The ghost followed his motion, a light flickering in its eyes as it saw something there that Nike could not place. It drifted forward, disappearing into the evening mist. Hermes and Nike stood in silence together, watching where the spirit no longer stood.

“Do you talk that way to all of them?”

“I try to. They tend to get a bit lost in those first few moments. The words help to put them at ease,”

“You didn’t see him in battle though, did you. You don’t know whether he fought bravely or died a coward,”

Hermes looked at her with a sad smile. “Any being who would give their life for a cause has a bravery neither you nor I know,”

Nike found herself shaken by the words. This god who stood before her, freckled and shining as though kissed by the sun, was not what she’d expected to find in a guide for the dead. Then again, man who saw her true form found she did not match what they envisioned of victory. Perhaps they were the same in this way.

“I must continue,” Hermes said, breaking through her thoughts. “If you’ll excuse me,”

“I’d walk with you if you’d have my company,”

Hermes seemed surprised at her words, but readily nodded. “It would be appreciated,”

And so the two deities made their way across the fields of man, guiding the fallen into their next life. As the sunlight began to fade, Hermes’ pale wings shone in the waning light, Nike’s being lost in deepening shadow. Neither reckoned the meeting to be of great import, but the intersection of their paths had created a crossroads in the very course of fate itself. Time would unveil what path they chose to take.


	2. Life's Little Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes and Nike meet amongst the world of men and Nike reveals another side of herself to Hermes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Laura)
> 
> For the purpose of immersion I'm keeping the Greek god names the same rather than giving them their TWDG names. The gods so far are:
> 
> Louis as Hermes  
> Clementine as Nike  
> Zeus as (to be revealed)

He found her in the town square, blending in seamlessly with the mortals around her. She wore a dark green tunic and her curls were loosely pulled back by a simple headband. As he drew closer, he saw a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. She was content. He hadn’t seen her like this before. It almost seemed a shame to interrupt. Before he could second-guess himself though, she spotted him, waving him over with an extended hand. He took his place beside her.

“Hermes,”

“Nike,”

“It’s been a while,”

“Has it? I hadn’t noticed,”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Her nose wrinkled in amusement. She returned to the scene that had been captivating her attention. Two old men sat before a game board, taking turns moving their pieces strategically toward victory. As each waited his turn, he would banter with the other, dogging his rival to move faster and make up his mind so they could reach his own inevitable victory. His rival would always have a few choice words to shoot back in retort, the ensuing chuckle making it clear that everything had been said in good fun.

Hermes watched Nike’s face as the scene played out. He was surprised to find this was the thing that had so steadily held her attention.

She looked back at him, reading his puzzled expression. “These two have been playing daily for years,” she explained. “They’re quite evenly matched. I always find it rather challenging to determine the winner,”

Of course. War was not the only arena for competition. He’d never considered it before, but it made sense that part of Nike’s duties would be found in such minor matters as these. But while the grim landscape of the battlefield had left her somber, Nike seemed to be truly enjoying this match. It was charming, seeing her taking joy in such a little thing. He leaned closer, whispering so as not to distract from the game. “Who won last time?”

“That one,” she motioned to the fatter of the pair, who was sitting back in his chair proudly after making a particularly bold move. “He tends to use flashier, more aggressive tactics which often pay off quickly. His friend over there has been slowly building something though, and it look like it hasn’t been noticed yet. I believe he could take this game,”

As the words exited her mouth, the second man put his strategy into play, revealing his hand with a dramatic flourish. The other’s eyes bulged with astonishment before he burst into laughter, clapping his friend on the back in congratulations.

“Tied once again,” Nike murmured.

“They’ve kept track this entire time?”

Nike shook her head. “No, they lost count years ago. If you asked either of them, they’d sincerely insist that they were ahead. I wonder how they’d react if they saw the true tally of their victories,”

“Happily, I wager,” Hermes’ eyes followed the men as they stood up from their game, ready to head out and find a celebratory drink. “When we first met, I didn’t expect there to be this side to you: casual, playful even,”

Nike grinned back at him. “I pride myself in being full of surprises,”

Shooting his line right back at him. Hermes’ heart fluttered a little at her words.

Suddenly, Nike gasped, grabbing the edge of his tunic in excitement. “Oh, you have to see this! Come with me!” She grabbed his hand, dragging him along behind her through the town square, the edges of his purple chiton fluttering behind them in the breeze. As they turned a corner into a twisted alleyway, Nike swept her hand, opening a portal that they instantly stepped through. Hermes found himself in a humble room, the only other occupant being a lone child, looking barely a year old. The child was crawling around happily, its laughter bringing a smile to his face. Looking over, he saw Nike watching the child in silent rapture, her eyes locked on its every movement.

“I think today’s the day,”

“The day for what?”

“Look,”

He followed her instruction, turning back to the child. They were grabbing the base of a chair, their stubby fingers moving upward. Slowly but surely, they began to pull themselves up. It looked like they would make it, but a sudden slipup caused them to lose their balance, tumbling onto the ground. The babe looked confused for a moment before letting out a sharp cry of despair.

“That’s a shame,”

“It’s not over yet. They always fall on the first few tries. Today’s going to be different,”

After a few moments of wailing, the baby had calmed itself down. Crawling back over to the chair, it raised its hands once more, gripping the chair leg with a new determination. Again they rose and again they slipped, but the fall wasn’t as harsh this time. Leaning forward once more, the baby pulled itself upward with all its strength. Finally it reached is full height, gripping onto the chair seat while chortling in victory.

Nike and Hermes shared a smile.

The baby then tried to take a step forward, immediately losing its balance and rolling over once more. After a single solitary wail, it grew bored and decided to pursue other endeavors, rolling onto its back and sucking its toes contentedly.

“One of my favorite victories,” Nike’s eyes were warm as she looked upon the child.

“To think that you’re only revered for one thing when your duties are as numerous as mine,” Hermes shook his head. “Had I known you spent your days so pleasantly, I’d have visited sooner,”

“There are good and bad days, as with all beings,” Nike replied simply. “Are you here to visit though? As the messenger to the gods, I expected your purpose to be more formal,”

Hermes’ face fell. Indeed it was. He’d been swept up in these moments with Nike, temporarily putting aside his true mission. “Observant as always. Yes, I do come bearing a message, one from Zeus himself,”

“That can’t be good,”

“Right again. The long-rumored war between Athens and Sparta is expected to become reality this day. Zeus wants you there should this come to pass,”

The warmth had vanished from Nike’s face, replaced by a cool indifference. “Very well then,” She ran her hands down her tunic, the fabric changing to the deep blood red he had first seen her in. “Let him know I’ll be there shortly. If Athens is involved, I expect the conflict will take place on the sea?”

“That is what is expected. If you want…” Hermes paused, wondering if he should speak further. “I could delay my message of your arrival, tell the others that I got distracted with other tasks,”

Nike gave him a sad smile. “It’s kind of you to offer, but you’d only be delaying the inevitable,” She made her way out of the house, Hermes following closely behind. Once they’d reached the street her wings spread out behind her, majestic and immense, the warm chestnut and cool tones of the feathers blending seamlessly in the light of the morning sun. “I’m off then. Thank you for visiting a while,”

“If you’d like,” Hermes interrupted, unfolding his own wings, “I could journey with you a while longer. My next errand is by the mainland as well,”

He thought he saw her eyes brighten at the words. “I’d happily accept the company,” With that, she ascended into the sky with a great thrust of her wings, scattering dust all around them. He ascended easily beside her, keeping pace as they climbed higher and higher into the air.

Their duties called, but for the moment there was peace in the journey.


End file.
